


HEAT SEEKER

by autumntoash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Genocide, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, LOTS of violence, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Violence, basically tubbo loses it, tubbo cant take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: "I wanna be a pacificist, but the peacekeeper, died on the way to becoming a heat seeker"Tubbo has had enough. It's the festival, but everything goes wrong when Tubbo escapes and murders Schlatt in front of everyone, and then proceeds to murder everyone else. Funny enough, the weapon's name is [PEACEKEEPER].
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, No shipping - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. It's Not Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> bloodfest :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

Oh man, Tubbo saw this coming. Saw the glint in president JSchlatt's eye. He knew he was decorating his own execution. It would've been the happiest looking funeral ever, but Tubbo isn't setting this up for himself. He had been grinding for weeks, getting every enchantment possible, killing so many mobs that Fundy was getting concerned. He'd spent so much time in the library, looking on how to enchant to the best, to where it's a one hit knockout, and he had been brewing so many potions, lingering, splash, you name it, he's probably made it. He then spends _thousands_ of enchantment levels enchanting this one axe, named PEACEKEEPER. Tubbo had obtained it while netherite farming, and he was very proud of this axe. It was his ultimate weapon, and he would paint the stage floor red with it. You may be wondering where these feelings came from. Tubbo doesn't know. He knows that he woke up and he felt betrayed only to learn the ulterior moves of everyone (schlatt, to take over. wilbur, to destroy. dream, to control. tommy, to take and take. techno, to destroy the government.) (he only related to techno, for he felt cheated by the government.). So he decided that the only one to be spared would be Techno, who he'd tell to escape, and if he'd raise a weapon to him, he'd strike him down too, maybe he'd even blow up Manburg.

That would be a little irrational. And by a little, I mean a lot. Sure, Tubbo was angry at everyone, but it wouldn't make him any better if he blew up Manburg.

Ha.

He goes back to sharpening his axe. He hides it in his inventory, waiting for tomorrow, the festival, _the red festival._ He slips into a dreamless sleep as soon as he gets under the covers. He's awoken by the alarm clock next to his bed, 4 AM sharp. He gets dressed, does his daily routine, and heads to his office where he does some paperwork. The paperwork's easy, he could care less about what it said, as he usually just signed it and put it on the "out" box, which was emptied every day to be passed up to either Schlatt or Quackity, and Tubbo doesn't know what happens after that, all he knows is that he does paperwork for _hours_ and it's so painfully _boring_. At least the festival is today. Speaking of the festival, he's lost in his internal monologue until the door opens, but it's just Quackity, telling him to go outside for the festival, for everyone's already there. He hopes that it's true. He'd think about his solo plan in his head, he'd wait until Schlatt had his back turned before he sticks his axe through the presumed dead man walking president's chest. He wonders about what he'll do once everyone's in respawn until he remembers his hidden base, made for something like this. He still remembers the coords, this is good. He snaps out of it to partake in usual festivity things, but he doesn't sneak away to talk to Wilbur, no, that man's going to blow his home to the roof. He enjoys this festival, in typical Tubbo fashion, enjoys every moment because he knows he'll have basically no good ties with anyone.

And then everyone gathers at the podium. Where Tubbo, Schlatt, and Quackity stand. Schlatt talks about many things, about the country, about the festival. Tubbo knows he has a trigger line to say, but he doesn't- _no,_ isn't going to say it. He's suddenly being called up, and he talks about Manburg. How Schlatt made the country a good one, about how Manburg was like a lettuce (or an onion, he doesn't know), and he's standing right where he knows he'll be trapped, but he's going to have to fake a few emotions and words before he makes the festival _red._


	2. It's So Hot It Burns But It Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the actual blood

"Schlatt?"

Tubbo's faked line. Quackity stands off to the side, staring at everyone from his point, and Tubbo knows. He doesn't want to kill Quackity, he hopes the older has half a mind to get the fuck out of there when Schlatt dies. Schlatt's standing in front of everyone, in front of Tubbo, and everyone assumes the worst. People see the ~~faked~~ expression of fear on Tubbo's face, but nobody sees Tubbo bring out an axe. However, everyone sees the death message in their communicators.

_jschlatt was slain by Tubbo_ using_ _[PEACEKEEPER]._

Tubbo now has blood all over him. He doesn't hesitate to climb over the gate, and swing the axe towards Quackity.

_Quackity was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]._

He goes for the crowd next, swinging at everyone, not missing at all. His training with Technoblade helped, and the before mentioned is the next one to come face to face with the axe's sharp netherite blade, blood splattering everywhere as it delves into chaos. It comes down to Manhunt after a few short minutes, Tubbo equipping a speed potion from a person in order to catch up faster. His hands demand blood, and blood he shall give. He's a relentless hunter, scary and calculative, so much so that if it wasn't a situation of life or death, Dream would ask him to be the next hunter in Manhunt.

It's not a long time before everyone's met the blade, them being sent to respawn for a few days and Tubbo left standing in the midst of it all, holding a communicator and bloody axe, with bloodstained clothes on his back and hands that have finally calmed, and he doesn't really care that he had killed everyone, including his best friends, allies, and enemies. He didn't care, no. He wouldn't care, because they never did.

_ItsFundy was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_BadBoyHalo was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Nihachu was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_The_Eret was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Technoblade was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Dream was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Sapnap was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_GeorgeNotFound was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Ponk was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Punz was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Purpled was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_awesamdude was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_Skeppy was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_WilburSoot was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

_TommyInnit was slain by Tubbo_ using [PEACEKEEPER]_

It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was underwhelming, let me know if you want a continuation!


	3. Not Your Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highly requested... pog! thank you guys you all are nice :)
> 
> sponsored by my toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- shifting POV

**So, you're thinking. What did others think about.. this massacre?**

**Let's find out.**

**JSCHLATT -**

Man, I didn't think the kid had the guts to do it, nor did I expect it.

One moment I was standing on the podium, looking out at the crowd of horrified faces and giving a speech about how I knew what he was up to, and next,

 _POOF!_ I'm gone!

I don't know what happened after that, because I died first, but I know that I only had a moment of peace in Respawn before a bunch of people came flooding in, even people like Technoblade, Dream, and fucking Wilbur.

Tubbo never showed up in respawn, I don't know what happened to him, but he's certainly not my right hand anymore.

**QUACKITY -**

WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK WHAT

TUBBO??? I don't know what's going on!

First I'm standing on this stupid podium looking smug while I see Schlatt give a speech, and next he's got an axe in his chest, and after that Tubbo freakin' climbs out and impales me too! I don't remember anything after that, I only see Schlatt again once I recognize the server's Respawn area. Then, a whole bunch of people come flooding in, from Niki to Purpled and even Tommy??

What the hell, Tubbo?

**FUNDY -**

If you asked me if I knew what was happening, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I zoned out as Schlatt made his first speech, which is why I got caught off guard with Tubbo jumping on to me.

My death was relatively painless.

As painless as an axe to the neck is. I had a few seconds of pure agony before I woke up in Respawn, and then a whole bunch of people come tumbling in.

What's happening? Why is everyone so panicked about Tubbo? Huh?

**BADBOYHALO -**

I came to this festival because I was invited. I sat in the middle row, and I already wanted to go home, and it seemed like the feeling was mutual for a lot of the muffins here.

Which is why I was just as shocked as everyone else was when that muffin Jschlatt stood up and encased Tubbo in a yellow concrete box.

I didn't know why Tubbo suddenly pulled out an axe and muffined the two heads of Manburg, and then I saw him jump Fundy, take him out, and then he turned to me!

After that, it's a blur, so I don't know how I died. I hope Skeppy's alright.

I assume I was muffined with the axe he had. Peacekeeper.

**NIKI NIHACHU -**

I didn't expect Tubbo to kill everyone like that! I was initially happy that he got Schlatt, that villainous man needed a good stabbing.

I was thoroughly shocked when he jumped my friends though, I saw Fundy get sliced in the neck and Bad, oh Bad, he was decapitated.

I died through the chest, and it really hurt because I saw the pain in that boy's eyes that turned to fury.

I wish I could have stopped it.

**ERET -**

I always knew Tubbo had potential, but I never thought that he'd snap one day

I never thought he grinded for an axe that powerful.

I guess I succumbed to my fate, because it was pretty painless, other than the initial leg stab he had gotten in to prevent me from running, because who wouldn't run away from someone with a powerful weapon?

I swear I heard him say "It was never meant to be" before putting the final blow, but I won't ever know.

**TECHNOBLADE -**

It looks like what I had trained him for worked out, though not in the way I expected. 

I hope you can understand why I died.

He caught me off guard and gained the upper hand, I did not think that he would come to me next.

Nor did I expect to be killed.

And now I have Dream on my ass, saying that the Blood God finally died, when he also died.

**DREAM -**

First mistake was not running.

Second mistake was cornering myself.

How? How had Tubbo gotten me when not even the strongest hunters hadn't ever before?

I let my cockiness get a hold of me. Seriously, how did he not lose me in the trees? 

And how did he jump on me from behind, stabbing me through the shoulder deep enough to bleed out?

I bled to death.

**SAPNAP -**

Ironically, I died in a fire. Sort of.

He had sneakily lit a fire under my feet while I was distracted, and the fire damage got to me, leaving me not strong enough to withstand the blow he got me with.

Now I'm stuck in Respawn with an angry Wilbur, pissed off Techno, and a cackling Dream.

At least I have Georgie.

**GEORGENOTFOUND -**

I almost slept through this one.

I guess sleep deprived isn't exactly the best state to be in when someone comes at you with an axe.

Fuck off Sapnap, please just let me nap.

**PONK -**

I had loaded poison tipped arrows into my crossbow, but one of the arrows deflected back and hit me.

As a result he got to me.

I wished the best for Purpled and Punz, until they showed up here as well.

How good is this kid?

**PUNZ -**

Run. 

That's all I heard before the remaining people say before I sped off into a forest, and watched as death messages popped up, one after another.

It was horrifying. 

And then I promptly got my arm sinked with a deep gash that made me cry out in pain.

My leg broke before I passed out due to pain and blood loss. 

**PURPLED -**

I lowered my crossbow the second Punz died to him.

I had given up, because I knew what was going to happen.

Hey, didn't that Eret guy say "It was never meant to be" that one time?

Because that applies to this situation.

Oh well.

**AWESAMDUDE -**

I thought all the times Tubbo and I had hung out, building redstone and other various things, would save me.

I hear my death was quicker than most.

Off with the king's head I guess, but I'm no king.

What happened, Tubbo?

**SKEPPY -**

WHAT.

I watched Bad die in front of my eyes before I ran for my fucking life. 

I wanted to go back and get my better armour on, but Life seemed to hate me because Tubbo came out right in front of my house, and immediately charged for me.

FUCK.

**WILBUR SOOT -**

Initially, I thought that Schlatt, or someone else, would kill Tubbo. 

Heartbreaking, I guess.

I didn't think he'd pull a fuckin' netherite axe and run Schlatt through the chest with it

My initial glee melted away as he struck Fundy, taking him out in seconds.

I had pulled Tommy with me.

I was too late to notice the axe coming in my direction.

**TOMMYINNIT -**

Tubbo.

What the hell happened?

Did I fuck up?

Wilbur pulled me away after Fundy died, and we ran back through the woods, but Tubbo caught up after a bit.

I watched Wilbur get impaled in the head.

I turned away to run but I moved too fast.

The axe on my neck sliced it, and I was dead.

Tubbo?


End file.
